Needs
by AnimeWolf56
Summary: As a 13 year old, he was just a child, but the body of an 18 year old male has needs *based when Shino grows up in ep11* *YAOI* *LEMON* *SatomiXShino*


Satomi looked at the changing man before him. The eyes of a beast adorned him as his body finally showed its true age. Satomi did his best to keep his composure as Shino changed, but on the inside he was shocked. The beast within Shino reached for Satomi.

"One person isn't enough for you, is it?"

Blood. He needed blood. Shino claimed it, drinking deep, absorbing its energy.

Yatsufusa let out a howl for his master, and Satomi scolded the sacred dog, telling him that he was fine. Shino was collapsed on his lap, having drunk his fill, but the sound of Satomis' voice seemed to rouse him. Their eyes met, and a new type of hunger gleamed in those of the younger. Satomi thought he had no blood left to spare, but he was proved wrong as it quickly travelled south.

After all, the body of an 18 year old had more needs than that of a 13 year old. Shino's eyes seemed glazed over as he brought his body up, coming face to face with Satomi. They gazed at each other, their eyes hazy with the first signs of lust. It was Shino who came forward, finally bringing their lips together. It was awkward and clumsy, but that first step was all it took as Satomi took control of the kiss.

Shino let out a pant, and Satomi took the opportunity to push his tongue in. The younger was happy to give up control as his tongue danced along with the blonds, following his lead. Looking at him, Satomi could see Shino had given in to his lust and desires, and no longer seemed to care as long as his body continued to receive pleasure. It was not hard to lead the teen to the bed in the next room.

Along the way, Satomi had disposed of the towel that had covered Shino, and he know lay on the bed in all of his glory, too aroused to feel embarrassed or ashamed. Gazing at the sight, Satomi fought the urge to claim the boy right then and there, but settled for gripping the bottle in his left hand tighter.

He had swiped it from the bathroom as they had made their way out of it. It was a crude lubricant, but he knew that neither of them could hold out long enough to be picky. It was a small bottle of conditioner, and Satomi coated his fingers with it as he moved towards the body lying on the bed.

He placed the first finger within the purple-haired teen. Shino was too horny to care about any pain, and simply moaned and rolled his hips. Satomi gave an audible swallow, his composure had fled, and his self control was making to follow. A second finger was inserted, and soon a third, the lubricant allowing easier movement. Shino let out a wanton moan, and Satomi stiffened his posture. If Shino really sounded that damn _sexy_ then he didn't know how long he could hold out.

Satomi looked down, at some point his pants had become far too tight and he had opened them, but he couldn't remember when. The conditioner was cold, and he let out a gasp of his own as he rubbed it on himself. The feeling of being watched had him meeting the clouded, lust filled eyes of his bed partner, who spread his legs in open invitation to the older man.

Satomi gulped as he moved into position. Although he would never admit it, it had been a long time since he had last shared a bed with another, and he hoped that his performance would not suffer for it.

Satomi slowly pushed in the tip, teasing the eager hole. He brought his hands up, rubbing the aroused nipples that stood out from the pale chest. Only moving the tip of his member, Satomi brought his mouth down to the boys' nipples, sucking, licking, nipping, and abusing the boy who grew more sensitive with each ministration given by the older man.

Taking one perk nub by his teeth, Satomi bit down as he finally forced the rest of his length into the eager teen. He panted as he waited for his young partner to adjust, and when he boy rocked his hips, Satomi began to move slowly. Bringing one hand down, Satomi gripped Shino's neglected and needy cock, which twitched with each thrust and leaked pre-cum in proof of the boys' arousal.

Satomi continued to thrust deeper and faster as he stroked Shino, evoking pleasured moans. The blond man pushed as deep as he could go, and Shino arched his back with a cry of utter pleasure. Aroused even further, Satomi endeavoured to hit the same spot again, gaining the same result.

Thrusting ever harder, moving ever faster, Satomi was reaching his limit, but he could tell that the boy beneath him was even closer. The sweat made his blood-soaked shirt stick to his back and he was panting from the effort. In between the gasps and moans of his partner, he could hear fragments of his own name being panted out in a haze of lust and pleasure, and he would be damned if that wasn't one hell of a turn on.

With a cry, Shino reached his climax, which spurted into the air before splashing onto his own chest. Two thrusts later, Satomi gave a grunt as he came hard, not even able to pull out of the panting teen.

When Satomi awakened, it took a moment of self-encouragement to zip himself back up and send a message to Osaki. As an afterthought, he also dressed Shino in a casual kimono before collapsing beside the long-haired teen, slipping into a light doze while he waited for Osaki to arrive.


End file.
